


Snowballs chance in hell

by catsareterminal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corrupted Society!AU, F/F, Fem!Castiel, Genderbending, Slash shipping, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsareterminal/pseuds/catsareterminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a corrupt society run by different social classes, with one being the top dogs and the other being the cattle. Not quite sure how long it will be seeing as it was originally just a drabble for written for an English paper. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs chance in hell

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own Supernatural nor benefit financially from this work.

The young girl’s breathe quickened, her heart pounding in her ears. “Please!” she gasped out. “No more!” Her voice was raspy, most likely the product of her screaming from just hours ago. She could feel sweat running down her back, her arms pumping by her side. ‘Faster’ she thought. ‘Fasterfasterfasterfasterfasterfaster’ ran through her mind on repeat, slurring together. The sting of sweat burned her eyes but still she ran, not feeling the chill of snow on her bare flesh. A low growl could be heard behind her. ‘Ten feet maybe?’ She contemplated risking a look back, but chose instead to continue her sprinting. Her lungs felt like they were burning from the inside out and her vision was fading. 

“Patient 342 is failing. Repeat. Patient 342 is failing.” came through loud and clear over the intercom, the monotonous voice ringing through the room. “I’m not failing!” she shouted but, even as she said it the weight of the dog could be felt landing on her back. The breath whooshed out of her, the ground rushing up at her. Feral growls echoed above her, but they sounded miles away. ‘My back must look like hamburger by now’ she mused barely able to feel the sharp sting of claws as they ripped open her back and sides. The snow was turning to an icy puddle around her, soaking into the little clothes she was wearing. 

Her consciousness was slowly dissipating but just before she could completely pass out, a pair of boots entered her line of vision. Seeing as turning her head upward was proving more difficult than expected, she instead settled for watching his feet. He was talking but it sounded so muffled, as if he was speaking to her through a layer of cotton. Suddenly a hand gripped her chin, yanking her head up to look at him. A look of pure disgust was displayed on his face, eyes drifting over her to appraise the damage done. He shook his head once before standing her face falling onto the pillow the snow had made her, easing the impact. ‘Small Miracles’ she thought bitterly. Her vision shifted as she was lifted and dropped roughly on a stretcher face down. ‘Here we go again.’

~ ~ ~

The repetitive beeping of a monitor slowly became clearer as the girl returned to consciousness. Throat like sand paper she reached to her side in search of water but instead felt something warm and pliable. ‘Skin?’ she thought, her brow furrowing tough her eyes stayed closed. Retracting her hand she opened her eyes, squinting at the florescent light above. Once the fogginess had dissipated she allowed her gaze to drift over to see what she had touched. Another girl sat there. “Who the hell are you?” she asked, scowling when her voice cracked. 

“Castielle. Don’t bother trying to examine yourself, your injuries have been healed by some of the best in this facility.” She replied easily, her voice deep and full. In all honesty she looked and sounded as if she belonged with the upper class, maybe the Enkeli, most definitely not the Luopio. She had never before seen a Luopio with such thick black hair before. ‘Like Crow wings.’ She thought off hand. Not to mention those eyes. Clear as day like the sky after a heavy storm. She snorted, rolling her eyes. ‘I’m in the ward, half dead and I’m thinking about some girl’s eye color. Smooth.’

Castielle looked at her, clearly confused by her reaction but said nothing about it. “What was your name again? I was only told of your physical attributes so I would know it was you when I found you. Although, after what the dog did to you there wasn’t much to go by.” 

“Deanna.” She responded with a scowl, examining herself despite the earlier suggestion. She glanced over at Castielle, watching her fiddle with the edge of her trench coat. “What do you need? And why are you so dressed up?” Deanna asked, obviously amused by the other girl.

“This is how I always dress, it’s proper.” The look she gave Deanna had her raising her arms in defense. “Sorry, bro, just a question! It seems tedious to have to wear all that.” Her eyes drifted over the dark blue tie. It didn’t look as if it was tied right, but she ignored it.

“I’m not a ‘bro’. I’m a lady, as are you although you often seem to forget.” Her eye’s drifted up to the other girls hastily cut hair. It was barely longer than her finger and looked like brown sugar. That accompanied by her rugged personality made her seem quite boyish, despite her obviously feminine curves. “But forget that. I’m here to talk about you.”

Deanna shot the girl a wary look. “What about me?” she asked slowly as if being too loud would cause her further injury by the hands of the Enkeli in front of her. 

“After seeing your scores from the last test my father asked me to see if you’d consider enlisting in the military. You’ve outranked all the girls in the physical and mental exams as well as the boys in the mental exams. Your high scores on these tests plus the determination and forward drive exhibited on the field made you a prime candidate for a military position.” Her hands smoothed down her skirt meticulously, her eyes looking past the other girl as if nervous for her answer. 

‘So she is an Enkeli, thought so.’ “Now why the hell would I do that? The Enkeli’s have caused me nothing but pain since I was thirteen, making me run day after day through those tracks. Every day I woke up not knowing if it was my last, yet you expect me to join an army to protect those assholes? Tough luck, Cas, I’m gonna go with no. Plus, if he wanted me to join so bad why couldn’t he come ask himself?” 

Castielle kept her face blank, but a spark of annoyance was clear in her eyes. “My father is a very busy man, Deanna. Just the fact that he singled you out for recruitment should make you feel honored yet you treat it as a joke. Now you have two options. Either you suck it up and become an officer, or you continue running through the simulations that the officers set for you day after day until you die cold and alone, your bones aching and the only regret being the decision you made to continue with that way of life. Do I make myself clear?” The girl practically spat the last word at Deanna, her voice cold.  
Eyes wide, Deanna gaped at the girl that sat beside her. Not once had she ever heard an Enkeli allow such venom to penetrate their voice. They could administer the most painful of tortures yet continue to stay calm, so why would Cas, no, how could she allow such a break in conduct. A quick shake of her head sent such thoughts flying, her gaze returning to Castielle once more. She eyed the other girl, sizing her up before releasing a deep sigh. “Could I…could I please be allowed some time to think about it? Just a day or so, not long at all.” She could see the contemplation going on in Cas’s head; she just hoped that the older girl would say yes.

After looking her over once more she nodded. Then she proceeded to stand up, incline her head, and walk out. Without the other girl there the room felt colder, smaller even. A shiver ran down her spine, making her pull the thin cotton blanket up a bit higher. She had gained the time she wanted, needed even, and now there’s only one thing left to do. Think.


End file.
